Stargate II: Ashes to Ashes
by Syctoc
Summary: My own version of a sequel to the 1994 classic Stargate taking place three years after the film and ignoring the series all together. As a fan I try to keep continuity will still creating an entertaining adventure.
1. Chapter 1

In an crowded forest on an alien planet, two US Air Force officers run through carrying MP-5 submachine guns. They come to a hill and begin to climb it, eventually reaching the top where they take cover and crawl to meet another two Air Force officers. One is Lieutenant Colonel Robert Kawalsky, the other is Captain Kenneth Feretti. Kawalsky and Feretti are using their binoculars to monitor something in the distance not visible by the naked eye. One of the other officers taps Kawalsky on the back of his head, Kawalsky turns around.

"Sir."

"Correll, Did you signal Earth?"

"Yes sir, the gate address aligned perfectly, General West is ordering us to return ASAP."

"Damn..."

Kawalsky returns to his binoculars with Feretti, both look on as alien aircraft fly out of a vehicle identical to the ship Ra had on Abydos. Kawalsky slides backwards on his stomach and gets his gear together.

"Alright, let's get back to the stargate before we're spotted, we've been here five days too long."

Kawalsky and his men slide down the hill and run through the forest back in the direction of the temple housing the stargate. Alien aircraft screech over head, obviously conducting reconnaissance.

On a paved road somewhere in Colorado a US government car approaches the gates to the classified underground military base inside Creek Mountain. The driver rolls down his window and flashes his credentials to the guards, who wave him on. The car drives inside the mountain and vanishes from the light of the sun.

General Warren Osbert West stands with Major Paul Eckhart, awaiting the arrival of their guest. The government vehicle stops and the driver steps out and walks around the back of the car to open the door, out steps Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neil. Colonel O'Neil walks around, he stands and salutes General West.

"General West."

"Jack. I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

"Well when I heard 'Project Giza' was still going on, I asked myself... why?"

General West smiles and cocks his head, not willing to deal out any information to O'Neil just yet. Jack picks up on this and nods his head. General West steps aside and motions for Jack to walk with him to the nearby elevator.

"So Jack, how is Washington treating you?"

"Good. How's the Stargate?"

Just as Jack says that the elevator doors close and the three Air Force officer descend down dozens of stories below ground.

In a briefing room within the facility, Colonel Kawalsky and Captain Feretti sit awaiting the arrival of the other men. The door to the room opens and the two stand as General West, Colonel O'Neil and Major Eckhart enter. O'Neil immediately recognizes the two men and nods to both of them as he sits down next to General West.

"Jack, you know Lieutenant Colonel Kawalsky and Captain Feretti."

"It was Lieutenant Feretti last time we met." Feretti smiles.

"It has been three years Colonel."

"Yes it has..."

Major Eckhart starts passing out folders with the Project Giza image branded onto them, after he's completed all five of the men open to the first image inside. The image is of a pyramid shaped ship, the same one Kawalsky and Feretti were observing weeks earlier.

"Colonel O'Neil, these are images are of a spacecraft Colonel Kawalsky's team monitored landing, less than three weeks ago on an alien world."

Jack is stunned and speechless, it takes him a minute.

"I was under the impression that this program had disbanded."

General West glances at Kawalsky, who leans forward.

"No Sir, Colonel Maybourne and myself have lead several mission off-world concurrently."

Jack begins to get a little agitated.

"Off-world? How long has this been going on?"

Major Eckhart closes his folder and crosses his hands.

"Our computers spit out a half dozen or so stargate addresses each year, for the past two years. We've had a successful count of eleven missions to... eleven alien worlds... not including your mission to Abydos."

Jack pulls out a cigarette and a zippo lighter, he lights his cigarette and slams his lighter closed and places it back in his pocket. Taking a moment to let it all sink in.

"So why am I here?"

Kawalsky flips to nearly the end of the folder and slides it in front of Jack.

"The last four images in your folder are of detailed shots, of the alien spacecraft similar to Ra's. Feretti and Staff Sergeant Arguello were able to obtain these shots during an up close recon op. None of our guys can make out the hieroglyphs, they all say it's like nothing they've ever seen before."

"Colonel Kawalsky and Captain Feretti assure me that there's only one person they know of who could possibly translate the alien writing."

Finally it dawns on O'Neil.

"Jackson."

Feretti stands and walks a few feet to the wall where he hits a button opening a blast door, revealing the large ringed Stargate in the chamber below. Jack stands and walks over to get a better view as he takes a puff of his cigarette.

"...Hello beautiful."

General West stands and walks over to the opened window joining the men.

"We've already sent a probe... the gate is still active. You will lead a team back to Abydos, Colonel, consisting of Kawalsky, Feretti and Lieutenant Correll... Find out if Jackson can translate the text... if he can, bring him back here."

Jack turns and looks at General West and nods in agreement... any chance to go back through the stargate again.

In the Gate Room, Colonel O'Neil and his team assemble armed, geared and ready for their mission. In the briefing room above General West and Major Eckhart stand watching on as the gate is dialed.

In the Gate Control Room several technicians sit activating their computers and monitors for yet another attempt to activate the stargate to another world. A phone call is received from General West giving the final approval. This is it... the inner ring of the Stargate begins to spin clockwise stopping at each corresponding symbol for Abydos. The surrounding area begins to shake as the energy surges through the gate.

The head control operator starts reading off as the symbols get closer and closer to the final, point of origin.

"Chevron five locked in place... Chevron six locked!... Chevron seven... locked!"

A giant pool of energy pours out of the gate, Jack is in a daze. It's been three long years of trying to forget about the program... and the Stargate all together. The protruding pool of energy retracts and the gate stabilizes. Colonel O'Neil and his men walk onto the metal ramp leading to the gate itself, looking on in amazement... a quality none of the others share. This will be, for most of them, just another jump through the gate. O'Neil stops on the ramp and turns to catch a final glance of General West before he proceeds up to the event horizon of the gate.

Sticking the butt of his gun into the pool of energy swirling about O'Neil takes a brief moment to reminisce. Before he finally takes the plunge into the gate and dematerializes... once again.

Coming to on the other side on Abydos, Jack forgot about the excruciating pain and cold of coming through the other side of the gate. Kawalsky rushes to his side.

"You Ok Colonel?"

O'Neil gets to his feet and takes a look around the all too familiar room.

"Yeah... Yeah, Kawalsky I'm fine."

Before the men can take proper defensive positions a shadow is seen coming down the ramp above. O'Neil signals the men to take cover as he kneels behind the probe, cocking his gun and taking aim. To his surprise, its none other then Doctor Daniel Jackson himself.

"Colonel O'Neil?"

"Jackson. What are you doing here?"

Daniel looks around the room.

"I live here?"

Feretti stands from his position like the others and approaches Daniel.

"Wife kick ya out."

"Can it Feretti. Jackson what are you doing here with the gate?"

Daniel points to the probe.

"I removed the last one... this one was sent a few days ago. I was informed and have been here ever since."

Kawalsky pats Daniel on the back.

"Expecting us were ya?"

Colonel O'Neil interrupts the warm welcome and gets right to the point.

"Jackson... is there somewhere we can talk?"

Daniel nods and guides the four up the ramp and into the atrium area. The blinding light from the sun coated desert is obvious even once entering the atrium. O'Neil, Jackson and the others step outside... sand, as far as the eye can see.

"Yeah, I've missed this place."

Feretti taps Kawalsky on the shoulder.

"Not me. I've got bad enough memories without having to return to 'em."

"Yeah, no kiddin'"

The five reach the bottom of the stone ramp leading out of the temple. Lieutenant Correll turns around and for the first time she sees the massive pyramid they were just in, as well as the many moons of the Abydos sky.

"Wow."

Feretti walks over to her.

"You should've been here last time."

Daniel leads the four up a ways to a make shift fort established some time earlier. He motions for the men to enter one of the tents as a person runs up to him and whispers something into his ear. Jack immediately recognizes the person as Skaara.

"O'Neil..."

"Hey, Skaara."

"Jack would you have a seat inside... I'll be right back."

"Jackson this is pretty important. I came all the way to the other side of the universe for this."

"I know, It'll just take a second. Skaara why don't you show them in. I'll return shortly."

In a tent within the small fort outside the temple on Abydos a few people tend to the needs of the soldiers as they sit around a table. Daniel enters and finds Kawalsky and O'Neil with photos sitting in front of them. Daniel eases the Abydonian people out of the tent, the last fills Jack's cup with water before leaving.

"Sorry about that, I've become a sort of... advisor. When problems arise they come to me."

"That's Ok Jackson. Gave me time to catch up with Skaara."

Jackson walks around and sits across from the two.

"So what are you doing here? It's been what... three years?"

"Can you translate something for us?"

Daniel is hesitant...

"That why you're here? You need my help? Thought you had just stopped by to say, hi."

O'Neil shakes his head.

"Sorry Jackson, not this time."

Kawalsky slides the photo's over towards Daniel, who picks them up and starts look over them. He remains silent for what seems like an hour, Kawalsky and O'Neil share glances as Daniel takes his time.

"Well Jackson can you translate it?"

"...It's similar to a text inscribed on the walls of one of the ancient catacombs... What the hell is this?"

O'Neil takes a minute.

"...It was taken on another world by a human team, who traveled through the Stargate, who accidentally found it."

"It? What?"

"...It's a ship Jackson. Just like the one Ra had."

Daniel places his hand over his mouth in shock. O'Neil cracks his neck and picks up one of the pictures.

"Can you translate what this says?"

Daniel Takes a minute to regain his composure.

"Well it says here that they come from... Heliopolis... in the name of... Nephthys."

"Nephthys?"

"Uh... Yeah, Nephthys, also known as the Useful Goddess or the Excellent Goddess because she represented divine assistance on a number of levels... these pictures aren't very good."

Kawalsky rolls his eyes, O'Neil just shakes his head and returns his attention back to Daniel.

"In Egyptian mythology was she related to Ra in anyway?"

"Well... Nephthys was seen as occupying the night-bark on the journey of Ra, particularly when he entered Duatat the transitional time of dusk, or twilight."

"Duatat?"

"--Where the sun traveled from west to east during the night and where dead souls were judged by Anubis. Now, some myth-cycles and inscriptions talk about a union between Nephthys and Ra. There isn't much on the matter but it is worth noting."

Colonel O'Neil leans forward towards Jackson.

"So it's possible that Ra and this... Nephthys, are connected?"

Kawalsky finally speaks up on the matter interrupting Jackson before he can speak.

"But I thought Ra was the 'last' of his race?"

"Yes, it is true that Ra was inscribed as the last of his race, but I've found that to be a misconception. You see, I've had some years now to study the ancient texts and writings, I believe that Ra was the most powerful or his race... not the 'last'. Yes. He was dying and he took over an Egyptian boy as his host, but there's nothing to say his wife... or lover couldn't do the same. I mean it's been thousands of years who knows whats happened."

O'Neil and Kawalsky share a glance, then they both stand, Kawalsky exits the tent and O'Neil tosses a bag he sees laying on the floor into Jackson's arms. Daniel looks at Jack as if he were crazy.

"Pack your bags... You're coming back to Earth with us."

_**...TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

In a tent on the planet Abydos, trillions of light-years from Earth, Colonel O'Neil stuffs books and clothes into a cloth bag. Daniel Jackson rushes behind him unpacking most of his possessions and securing them from Jack's grasp.

"I'm not going back to Earth."

"Jackson I'm under orders from General West."

"I really don't care... I have a wife."

O'Neil drops everything in his hands and pulls a letter from his pocket and hands it to Daniel.

"I didn't want to have to play this card."

Daniel opens the letter and looks to see it signed by Catherine Langford.

"What is this?"

"Doctor Langford wrote a letter to you a couple years ago, after we returned from Abydos... I don't think she ever intended for you to read it. Since I was coming, I figured I'd bring it."

"Do you know what it says?"

Jack shakes his head.

"It was signed to you."

Daniel sits and begins to slowly read through the letter. After a few moments, Jack starts walking to the exit of the tent, he stops and turns back.

"Jackson... I'm not leaving without you."

O'Neil steps outside the tent to meets up with Kawalsky and Feretti who are standing on a sand dune watching the sunset, O'Neil walks up behind them and lights a cigarette. Kawalsky turns and notices the Colonel.

"So, whats the story?"

"I gave him Catherine's letter, with any luck it'll push him to come back to Earth to at least see her."

"...Why don't we just shoot him?"

O'Neil and Kawalsky turn to Feretti.

"Well it'd save a lot of time."

"Jackson's afraid if we take him back to Earth... we won't send him back."

Suddenly Daniel rushes out of his tent and looks around to spot O'Neil and the others. He rushes over to the three standing on the sand dune not far from him.

"How long did she have the cancer?"

All three turn to face him. O'Neil and Kawalsky look at each other.

"She knew about it a few months before we stepped through to Abydos."

Daniel hesitates... there is a pause among all of them.

"...When was the funeral?"

"Eight months ago... Jackson... Catherine's office was left alone. Kawalsky tells me that she was researching several ancient artifacts, related to the Stargate."

Jack blatantly tries to sweeten the pot. Before Jackson can speak, horns are sounded in the distance. The four men look to see, in the far distance, a sand storm beginning to set in their direction. Feretti turns and notices the sky getting darker... and thunder roaring in, Feretti steps over to O'Neil."

"Colonel... three years ago when Ra's ship landed."

"What about it Feretti?"

"...The same type of weather was setting in."

Kawalsky begins to remember the events.

"That's right the sand was so bad you had to fall back to the pyramid... Colonel we were locked in the Abydonian city."

O'Neil looks at Jackson.

"Against our will as I remember."

O'Neil pulls a radio from his belt and switches it on.

"Correll, O'Neil."

Over the radio Lieutenant Correll, who volunteered to stay with the gate, is heard.

_"Go ahead, Colonel."_

"Lieutenant begin the aligning process to the Earth gate."

_"Yes sir, I'm on it!"_

O'Neil switches off his radio and puts it back on his belt. He grabs Jackson by the arm.

"You're coming with us Jackson. Even if I have to have Feretti here shoot you."

Feretti pulls his sidearm from his hip. O'Neil turns to him and Kawalsky.

"Both you get back to the gate, secure your position until we get there."

"Yes sir."

Kawalsky and Feretti take off running down the sand dune, through the make shift fort and down to the stone walkway leading to the entrance of the pyramid. Inside they meet up with Correll who is finishing aligning the gate, as the last symbol, the point of origin, is locked the gate explodes with energy and the all too familiar pool of energy streams out the front... then as soon as it extends it retracts. Kawalsky and Feretti take positions on either side of the ramp leading into the gate chamber. They cock their MP5 submachine guns, causing Correll to do the same.

"What's going on?" Asks Correll as she takes cover behind the probe.

"Colonel O'Neil thinks another alien spacecraft is landing."

"Colonel ain't the only one." Feretti says almost to himself.

"Where is the Colonel?"

"Him and Jackson are on their way we gotta hold until they get here."

Feretti thinks for a minute, then jumps up and walks over to the gear they brought with them. He kicks open a crate and slings his submachine gun behind him, from the crate he lifts a G36 assault rifle and slams a one-hundred round drum into the bottom. Kawalsky looks over at Feretti confused as he returns to his position with the added firepower. Feretti turns to Kawalsky and Correll.

"When those alien troops came through the first time, our 9 mil MP5 rounds didn't penetrate their armor... it was like we were shooting blanks."

Kawalsky nods then gets up and walks over to another crate opens it and slides a M-16 assault rifle and a couple magazines over to Correll who drops her MP5 and picks of the M16. Kawalsky walks around and picks and an M60 machine gun from another crate and a box of ammunition. He returns to his position next to the door way and begins to load the gun, he stops and turns to Feretti.

"Think a seven-six-two would have better luck?" Feretti just smiles.

Meanwhile back at the make shift Abydonian fort, the sand storm is beginning to blow in and everyone rushes for cover, heading into a cellar below the sand. Jack looks around and notices Daniel helping the others down the ladder to the shelter below. The two struggle to yell over the roaring winds.

"Jackson! We're going now!"

Daniels closes the door to the shelter.

"Can you assure me that they'll let me return!"

"I'll do everything i can!"

Daniels wife steps up close next to him.

"I'm not leaving without Sha'uri!"

Finally from the dark clouds overhead a large metallic pyramid spaceship lands over the Temple of Ra. The ship dwarfs the stone pyramid it lands on and comes to a stop, moving four large clamps into place securing it to the base.

O'Neil nods then grabs Daniel by the arms and begins to pull him as Daniel pulls his wife. The three rush out of the fort and make their way to the temple. Jack points as they run to writing he sees engraved on the base of the alien spaceship. Daniel quickly glances and makes out the first word.

"Nephthys!"

Inside the temple Kawalsky, Feretti and Correll hold their positions waiting for Jack and Daniel. When the hatch above them opens and nine rings descend down.

"Kawalsky!"

Just as Kawalsky turns the matter materializes and four alien soldiers with helmets similar to the ones Ra's men wore. One of the alien soldiers lowers his staff, as the rings ascend back up, and fires hitting Correll in the shoulder. Kawalsky opens fire with his massive machine gun, as does Feretti. The spray of hundreds of bullets cuts the alien troops to shreds, they fall to the ground.

"Feretti, take Correll and get through the gate!"

Feretti jumps from his position and runs over to Correll, on his way past Kawalsky he drops his assault rifle. Feretti picks up Correll and he carries her to the gate, just as he's about to step through the hatch opens again and the nine rings descend. Feretti hesitates and turns to look at Kawalsky.

"Go!"

Feretti makes the leap through the gate just as more troops materialize, Kawalsky lets rip even before the rings ascend. The troops drop to the ground dead, Kawalsky drops the machine gun and picks up the G36 and makes his way up the ramp to see O'Neil, Jackson and Sha'uri running towards him.

"Come on! They're sending troops down!"

Behind him he can hear the rings activate again and without thinking Kawalsky drops to his back and slides down the steep ramp. Stomping his feet as he hits the bottom, the soldiers are already materialized, Kawalsky opens fire, hitting only two as the other two run for cover. O'Neil runs down the ramp and joins in Kawalsky firing on at the remaining two soldiers taking cover behind the walls. O'Neil pulls a fragmentation grenade from his vest, he pulls the pin and rolls the grenade into the gate room.

He and Kawalsky jump to opposite sides as the grenade explodes killing the last two soldiers. Kawalsky runs over to O'Neil, helping him up.

"They'll send more troops in a matter of moments , Sir."

"Kawalsky, we don't have time to take our gear with us."

Kawalsky nods at O'Neil's indication that they have to destroy their gear quickly. O'Neil runs up the ramp and grabs Daniel and Sha'uri, as Kawalsky pulls a few bricks of RDX plastic explosive from one of the crates. O'Neil and the others run past Kawalsky, and head up to the gate, O'Neil pushes Sha'uri through. Then O'Neil runs back down to Kawalsky position behind the probe, as he inserts detonators into the explosive bricks.

"Jackson! Could the gate withstand an explosion?"

"Well it would certainly survive a nuclear one... though I don't think the pyramid would."

"Good enough."

Kawalsky hands O'Neil the detonating device and runs up the steps to the gate grabbing Daniel and pushing him through the gate. Again the rings descend, Kawalsky pulls his forty-five caliber sidearm from his hip as O'Neil runs up the steps.

"Five second delay."

O'Neil hits the little red button on the device in his hands and both men jump through the Stargate. Just as the transport rings ascend, the plastic explosive detonates in a fiery explosion, that shakes the whole pyramid.

In the Creek Mountain facility the large ringed gate activates with a surge of energy. The giant pool of energy pours out of the gate, the protruding pool of energy retracts and the gate stabilizes. After a few moments of waiting General West observers the remaining two members of the team who went to Abydos, stepping onto the metal ramp, out of the gate. The security teams stand down as General West and Major Eckhart enter the Gate Room, just as the Stargate is deactivated. O'Neil and Kawalsky join Correll, Feretti, Daniel and Sha'uri at the end of the ramp. General West approaches Daniel, with Major Eckhart by his side.

"Doctor Jackson."

"General, I would like to be the first to formally protest being here."

"Protest?"

General West looks to Colonel O'Neil.

"Another sand storm blew up sir... Same kind that erupted when Ra's ship landed."

Feretti speaks up.

"Another ship did landed, General, alien troops and all... This is not good."

General West and Major Eckhart glance at each other, then General West snaps back to O'Neil.

"Colonel I want a full debriefing in twenty-minutes."

In Catherine Langford's cluttered office inside the Creek Mountain complex, Daniel sits at her desk going through several of her journals. Daniel has been going over her work for hours. Colonel O'Neil and Colonel Kawalsky enter the office, Daniel pops his head up.

"That was a long briefing."

"It was an interesting mission..."

O'Neil and Kawalsky sit down across from Daniel

"Jackson... they're going to bury the Stargate."

"What!?"

"They think its the only way to keep us out of danger."

Daniel lifts one of Catherine's journals.

"Jack, Catherine was onto something. Nephthys is connected to Ra, they controlled separate planets, with separate slaves."

"Jackson..."

"Jack there's more... Catherine's father uncovered more then just the cover stones and the gate at Giza. He uncovered a tablet that was written in a derivative of ancient Egyptian, he nor Catherine could ever translate it... but I have."

Jack is only slightly interested in Daniel's ramblings, mainly because he only slightly understands it.

"What does it say then?"

"Nephthys imprisoned Ra thousands of years ago, for some untold crime. She tortured, she beat him... but Ra escaped... wounded and nearly dying he came upon a world full of life..."

"...Earth."

Daniel nods.

"Jack we can't bury the Stargate, it won't keep Nephthys from coming here... but if we go out there we might be able to learn more before she gets here."

Kawalsky looks at O'Neil confused, then turns back to Daniel.

"How do you know she's going to come here?"

"After Ra left Earth he traveled to Abydos... they're linked, all we have is time. Before Nephthys learns about Earth and how to get here."

O'Neil stands and looks over the journals on Catherine's desk, he takes a minute.

"... So what do we do?"

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure. But I think we should retrace her steps, find out exactly why she's looking for Ra and maybe learn more about their race."

O'Neil looks down at Kawalsky.

"The planet Kawalsky and his team were on had several temples and pyramids."

"... We were only able to explore a portion of them."

Daniel stands and looks at Jack, picking up Catherine's journals.

"I think we should go there Colonel... Don't you?"

_**...TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!!!**_


End file.
